


How The World Would Be (so very fine)

by Neelh



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Weirdmageddon, gfss2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neelh/pseuds/Neelh
Summary: Gideon Gleeful at the end of the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annietheanimated](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=annietheanimated).



> this is my gravity falls secret santa gift to annietheanimated on tumblr!!!!!!!!! i hope you enjoy this!!!!!!!!!

1.

 

There are no stars.

That’s kind of obvious, though, because there isn’t any night anymore. Time is dead, or something. You half heard what was said when the apocalypse began, but you were a little busy waiting for an evaluation of your heartfelt piece of art that you dedicated to your little marshmallow, Mabel Pines. If it was “creepy” or anything, then so what? The warden is dead now, and you’re in charge, just like you were always meant to be.

Your henchmen (and woman) love you. Of course they do; they have to. It’s in their job description; otherwise Ghost-Eyes would kick their buttocks. Ghost-Eyes is strong and absolutely dedicated to you ever since you showed him an inch of kindness. You’d call it pathetic, but he has proven himself many times to be loyal and intelligent, although not so much that your leadership is threatened.

He never leaves your side. You need him for protection, and he needs you for validation or something. You don’t care.

(You do, but you can’t say so. Caring is weakness unless they belong to you completely. As long as you are not the strongest, you cannot afford to care.)

You sleep in your old bedroom in your old house. It feels like a lifetime ago since you were last here, but it was only a month or something. Your bed feels foreign, and your pyjamas feel different, somehow, like someone switched out all of your clothes for near-identical replicas.

Ghost-Eyes sleeps on the floor, and you lie on the bed. Your curtains are open. There are no stars.

 

-

 

2.

 

There is one star.

Bill has given you a key. It’s a key to your beloved. It’s a key to your Mabel. She can’t leave you. She’s being kept in her little bubble, and one day she’ll come out and she will be more beautiful than the last time you saw her – but when isn’t she? – and she will love you. She will _have_ to love you. She was _born_ to love you.

It’s just the way the world works, ain’t that right?

Bill gave you a key, and a bugle that you can use to call his henchmaniacs. That’s… That’s a pretty good name, and you kind of wish that you’d’ve come up with it before, but your prison buddies decided that they wanted to be called your henchmen, so that’s how it is.

Either way, you have Mabel now, right in your little hands with fingers that can best be likened to cocktail sausages after intense facelifts. And if you don’t have Mabel, then you have the key to her bubble, and the bubble, Bill said, is where her dreams come true. You want to be in there. You want to be next to her sparkling eyes and enchanting laughter. You want to be what she dreams of in the brightest, most wonderful part of her sparkling heart.

One day, if you get impatient, you’ll unlock the bubble. She’ll love you then. She will hold your hand and laugh and cuddle up to you. One day, she will be with you, and you will be happy.

 

-

 

3.

 

Until you can hold your Mabel again, you patrol the wastelands with your henchmen. Ghost-Eyes rides with you, always, because you were kind to him one so he will owe you forever. All of your other henchmen, and the one henchwoman who was put into the wrong jail, they all ride with each other. They listen to you first, and Ghost-Eyes second. They don’t consider Bill at all. They are with you, so they know that they are alright.

The henchwoman, Serenity, figured out how to open your house up, and also found the keys to all of the second-hand cars. That was how you decided to roam the desert that was once grassy cliffsides and valleys, because Killbone decided that you should all have a movie night and watch Insane Ichabod: Angry Dirt Trail, and then your other henchmen got excited over the weaponised cars and wanted to have a go. And who are you to deny your adoring fans?

You wear one of your many cowboy outfits that morning.

You will be very busy, and you must look your cutest.

 

-

 

4.

 

During your first three hours roaming the town in your cars, you encounter your first miscreant.

Her hair is tied back in a loose bronze braid that almost blends into the orange-brown dirt, but Toestub was an art student with the eyes of a hawk before he turned to a life of crime, and spotted her almost instantly.

When Ghost-Eyes revs up the engine of your monster truck, you see the girl start to shake, before trying to sprint away. Unfortunately for her, you have far too many men to let her go free. She’s barely gone a few yards before Serenity swerves in front of her on a motorbike painted with messy flames.

The girl staggers backwards, her eyes wide, but she bumps into a parked truck and squeals in horror.

“Please don’t hurt me!” she whimpers. Her voice is screechy, and you can vaguely remember a face like hers in the front row at a lot of your Tent of Telepathy shows. That won’t matter, though, because she’s right here, heading near Mabel’s bubble.

You step in front of her, flanked by Ghost-Eyes and No-Name.

Her eyes widen. “Lil Gideon?” she gasps. “I thought you were in prison!”

“Well, you thought wrong,” you grin. “You’re headed towards my sugarplum. I’m not letting you have her.”

“I don’t understand!” says the girl. “I don’t know who your sugarplum is, or how-“

You blow the bugle.

 

-

 

5.

 

Your group begins to take it in shifts to patrol what remains of Gravity Falls. Not one based on time, because that would be silly, wouldn’t it? Bill said that he never liked time being linear! And for an interdimensional chaos demon, that seems quite natural.

Toestub still has a working sleep cycle of eight and a half hours that is almost always precise to the minute, so you base when the groups switch on that. When Toestub yawns, that means that it is time to switch out who is on patrol, running wild in the wastelands and wreaking havoc on what is left of civilisation. While your other little group of henchmen is off exploring, your group sleeps and modifies the vehicles left in your father’s stock. While Serenity always had the hand and mind for rebuilding and weaponising vehicles, Toestub is the one who paints meticulous decals while the others spraypaint gibberish words on the sides of their cars.

It is on one of those shifts that you notice that Mabel’s bubble is beginning to crack.

Of course it is; nothing could hold your dearest Mabel for long! But still, thinking about it, Bill Cipher should be informed about this.

You can’t go to him. Of course it’s not because you’re scared, but more like… Maybe you should delegate this task. Maybe to Swordhsif; he’s tough!

He accepts your instructions with a slow nod. He never was one much for speaking. So there he goes. Driving off to the Fearamid, without so much as a goodbye.

He doesn’t come back.

You won’t find out why until two days later.

 

-

 

6.

 

Serenity reports that her group encountered a Pines. They didn’t stop him. He was the weird fat ne, who wasn’t really a Pines but still obeyed Stanford Pines to the point where it was ridiculous. She explains that he escaped by throwing glitter in her and her group’s faces, with three other people helping him.

Killbone said that one of those with the Pines was Greggy C from Sev’ral Timez, and that the other two appeared to be carrying instrument cases.

If you focus very carefully, you can hear a distant folksong about a man named Soos.

 

-

 

7.

 

You can’t drive, because you are nine years old and also your feet can’t reach the pedals, so Ghost-Eyes drives for you. You tell him where to go, and he obeys. He doesn’t seem to care that you spend an inordinate amount of time staring at Mabel’s prison bubble, which is now wrapped in huge chains that look like metal but could easily be dried alien flesh. Instead, he discusses the weather (weird), the other henchmen (buff), and Mabel.

You love Mabel, and that’s the only time you really engage in his conversations. Mabel is perfect, and delightful, and beautiful, but when Ghost-Eyes asks you things like what she wants from life, you find that you can never really answer.

That doesn’t matter, though. You know everything about her. You know her favourite colours, food, songs, makeup brands, everything there is about her. How would you know these things if you didn’t love her, hm?

Yes. You thought so.

 

-

 

8.

 

Almost all of Serenity’s group have disappeared during her shift.

She rode back on her motorbike, with two other henchmen clinging to her back. One of them was wearing her helmet. The other had visible tear tracks down his dark skin. You think the crying one is Carl, who never got given a nickname because he never actually committed any crimes. Killbone shared a cell with him, and that’s the only reason he’s even here instead of being left behind.

Serenity swings herself off of her bike and runs a hand through her slowly growing hair.

“Eyebats,” she says, her jaw tense. “They didn’t leave us alone like you said they would.”

You frown. Bill had promised that your friends wouldn’t get hurt, and you tell her that with all of the authority in your tiny Southern body and soul.

Serenity snorts. “Well, he lied, then, didn’t he? He’s a demon, don’t they do that?”

No. Bill can’t lie. Bill said that you would go free, and you would have Mabel, and you’re free, and you have her. He makes deals, and he might twist the wording a little bit to fool those who are not intelligent enough to be on his level, but he doesn’t _lie_.

You can tell that she doesn’t believe you.

When Serenity takes her bike and begins to drive away, with Carl and the other man still on the back, Ghost-Eyes tries to hit her. You stop him. There’s no point; she’s just going to be taken by the eyebats as well. She’s a traitor. She can die in the wilderness if she wants to.

You have all of the men that you can trust with you.

 

-

 

9.

 

There are no stars.

You don’t go to your house tonight. Toestub has fallen asleep in the backseat of his truck, and you can’t stop staring at the dot in the distance where Serenity disappeared. You know that she’s probably dead or something. It doesn’t matter. You have Ghost-Eyes here. He’s like an angel. He looks after you, and makes sure that you’re okay, and he’s, well, he’s like a big brother.

You put that thought out of your mind. He is a tool for you to reach success, and nothing more.

You grip Mabel’s key against your chest. It’s always hanging around your neck, but you love the reassurance it gives you when you touch it and run your thumb across the shooting star design.

She’s yours. She will be your Queen of the Apocalypse and rule over the wastelands with you. She will command your henchmen. And when your duties are done, you will play dress-up, and do makeovers, and sing karaoke together.

It will be perfect, you know it.

You might be lost in thought, but you still instantly pick up on the voices as two familiar people enter the lot.

Dipper Pines and Wendy, the cashier girl.

Also the weird smelly news person that nobody cares about.

But it is time for your revenge on the boy who tore your darling Mabel away from you.

 

And it will be so very _sweet_.


End file.
